Indiana Jones
Entrance: Surviving the Extreme Indiana Jones has 4 different entrances depending on which stage is he fighting on: * If the stage has water, Indy arrives using a Submarine. * Stages with high platforms have him surviving a fall with a tank. * Long stages have him arriving with a rocket sled. * The rest have him surviving a fall on a raft. Moveset Neutral B: Whip it good Indiana Jones whips using his whip. As he's the most skilled whip-user, his whip doesn't tangle if it touches another whip, unlike other characters that use whips like Coballita and Dross. Instead, he throws the other whip to the ground, unabling the opponent to use it until they pick it up. He's also able to steal weapons with the whip and use them with his Neutral B (he loses the stolen weapon by taunting). Using your Neutral B when somebody is taunting or a sword user charges an attack makes Indy pick up a gun and fire at that opponent. You can also grab ledges. Side B: Mine Wagon Indiana Jones gets on a Mine Wagon and dashes forwards. It can damage enemies and avoid traps. Going on a ledge makes the Mine Wagon turn around automatically. It can jump too. Press B to stop and A to jump off the wagon, which gains speed. Other opponents can use it when you leave it, so be careful. There can only be one wagon per Indy on stage. Up B: Nuking the Fridge Indiana Jones goes inside a fridge. Inside the fridge, you are invulnerable to normal attacks, but the fridge can be picked up and thrown by other opponents. After a while, a nuclear explosion will cause the Fridge to be launched upwards, and Indy will leave it if you press A (the fridge here does damage). The more you use this move, the more it'll take to nuke it. While you can get inside the fridge again, if the explosion hasn't went off the fridge won't explode. Overall this is a bad recovery move so the Whip and the Wagon are better options to recover. Down B: Golden Idol Indiana Jones will drop a Golden Idol on the ground. Unless you're Indy, being near of the idol activates traps like spikes and a giant rock. Press Down B in front of it to place a bag or another item in place of the idol, which also activates the traps. Using it when they throw you a projectile or when you're near of a trap or an item will make Indy pick up the idol/subtitute item and subtitute it with that projectile, which he can also pick up in a similar way to Villager's Pocket. Indy can also pick small opponents, and being inside Indy's pocket makes them lose health in a similar way to Wario's Chomp. Final Smash: The Finest Archeologist A man with a box will arrive on the stage. That box has 4 different artifacts that Indy can choose in a similar way to Bill Nye and Dipper's Final Smash. They are: *Ark of the Covenant: Indy will open the ark, releasing ghosts that fly all over the stage like Rosalina's Final Smash. You can avoid them, but if you look at one of them directly, it will melt your face, which is an instant KO. Perfect for Small stages. *Sankara Stones: Indy will cut the stage in half and a bridge will appear connecting both half of the stages. Indy is the only one that can use the bridge as a platform, and he has 3 stones that he can throw at opponents. Falling off the bridge will show a cutscene where who fell is eaten by crocodiles. The stage will return to normal after 10 seconds or if anyone is killed by the stones. Perfect for Big Stages. *Holy Grial: The Holy Grial will appear and Indy can drink it, restoring all his percentage and gaining an extra stock. Indy's team mates can drink from the Grial, but opponents must be careful as fake grials can appear on the stage as well. If you drink from them, you'll get KOd like if you looked at one of the Ark's Ghosts directly. *Crystal Skull: Indiana Jones gets the Crystal Skull, which he can throw wherever he wants. If you throw it, an UFO will arrive on the stage to get it back, creating a tornado that works like Frollo's Hell Fire. Perfect for stages with holes. KOSFX KOSFX1: *Screams* KOSFX2: "Hell!" Star KOSFX: *Screams* Screen KOSFX: "Don't look at it no matter what happens..." Taunts Up: "Why does it have to be snakes?" Sd: "Don't call me Junior!" Dn: "The X marks the spot" Victory Options+Failure/Clap 1. *Leaves the stage riding a horse with his father* 2. "Fortune and glory, kid. Fortune and Glory" 3. *Shows one of the Sankara stones* 4. *Looks how the losers are squashed by the giant rock* Failure/Clap: Leaves the stage with the man from the Final Smash. Category:Playable Characters Category:Indiana Jones Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Male Category:Human Category:Heroes Category:Adult Category:Whip User Category:Hat Wearer Category:Badass Category:Legend Category:Lucasfilm Category:ARC Favorites Category:Lawl of the Dead Category:Lawl of the Dead's Video Movesets Category:Video Movesets Category:Nostalgia Critic Reviewed Category:KCslicer17 Favorite Category:Uber Rap Battles of Fiction Category:Movie Characters Category:Professors Category:Scientist Category:Archeologist Category:Snake Hater Category:American Category:Shadow North`s favourite Category:Cameos (Lawl Nitro)